Wrap You For My Self
by slitherginger
Summary: Ingin Mark menyimpan Haechan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sayangnya dunia Haechan saat ini tidak memperbolehkannya. "Let the world know then I can wrap you on my arms around, for me, just for me." –Mark. [NCT Fanfiction] [Mark Lee x Lee Haechan] [MarkHyuck/MarkChan]


**[WRAP YOU FOR MY SELF]**

.

Mark Lee / Lee Haechan

MarkHyuck

.

 _Desclaimer_

 _The story is fully responsibility of **slythergranger** _

.

Oneshot

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Lee Haechan mengendarai mobil pribadinya dengan membabi-buta membelah jalanan padat Myeongdong setelah memenangkan perdebatan tentang 'membawa mobil seorang diri' dengan sang manajer.

Haechan adalah seorang penyanyi yang namanya menjadi tren topik paling atas dalam satu tahun sejak debutnya. Bergabung disalah satu agensi besar di Korea Selatan, pria manis dengan kaki indah itu mampu menarik perhatian khalayak luas. Bukan perkara sulit karena dirinya sudah terkenal jauh sebelum itu dikalangan musisi jalanan yang identik dengan gitar dan suara bak gemerincing lonceng di gereja. Dia sempurna. Terlalu sempurna.

Muda, manis dan berbakat. Tiga kata yang melekat pada diri seorang Haechan. _Composer_ , _arranger_ sampai pembuat lirik, ia dapat melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Tidak salah jika Haechan digadang-gadang sebagai penyanyi milik Korea Selatan paling independen saat ini.

Mobil biru yang dikendarainya tampak memasuki kawasan apartemen elit dan Haechan segera memarkirkannya ditempat yang disediakan untuk para tamu pemilik apartemen. Mematikan mesin, melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu hingga menutupnya keras, ia lakukan dengan tergesa dikarenakan rasa khawatir yang memenuhi dirinya dan sukses membuatnya tidak fokus dalam 3 jam terakhir.

Haechan berada dalam _lift_ sekarang. Kaki cantiknya yang kini dibalut dengan jeans belel dengan sobekan yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya bergerak mengetuk lantai tidak sabaran menunggu angka pada layar samping pintu _lift_ menunjukkan lantai 9. Terdengar bunyi, setelahnya pintu terbuka. Haechan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen bernomorkan 82A, mendial password yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala dan segera memasuki apartemen tersebut. Haechan menggantung topi dan coatnya di tiang dekat ruang tamu. Melempar _bag pack_ yang dibawanya asal pada sofa dan segera menghampiri pintu berwarna putih dekat balkon yang terbuka.

"Ck, kenapa harus sakit sekarang?" Keluhnya setelah retinanya menangkap seonggok tubuh yang terlilit selimut tebal diranjang.

Yang disapa mulai membuka mata yang tadinya terpejam. Setelahnya berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, bangun dari acara istirahatnya begitu retinanya melihat sosok pria manis yang datang.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang mengeluh? Jika tidak suka harusnya kau tidak perlu kemari." Ujarnya dengan nada serak.

 _Plak_

Satu pukulan Haechan melayang ke arah kepala bersurai hitam legam.

"Aakh! Sayang kepalaku pusing dan kau makin memperburuknya." Keluhnya sambil memegang kepala.

Kekasihnya tidak main-main dengan pukulannya itu. Sungguh kepalanya terasa berputar makin menggila sekarang.

"Dasar Mark bodoh!" Pekik Haechan yang kali ini malah mengatai Mark –kekasihnya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Tanya Mark lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, masih dengan satu tangan yang memijat pelan kepalanya berharap dapat meredam rasa pusingnya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku mengumpat kasar di studio agar mereka menyelesaikan rekaman secepat mungkin yang demi Tuhan terasa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk akhirnya bisa berlari ke sini." Ujar Haechan masih dengan nada tinggi.

Pria manis itu berdiri tegak tak jauh dari ranjang dengan mata menatap tajam kekasih tampannya yang memang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi apa pedulinya? Haechan sedang ingin menumpahkan segalanya sekarang.

Merasa tidak tega, Haechan menyerah. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat untuk kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Mark dan meraih satu tangan kekasih tampannya yang bebas.

"Aku bukannya mengeluh harus berakhir mengurusmu. Hanya saja besok aku harus berangkat ke Maldives untuk beberapa hari dan mengingat kau sedang sakit sekarang membuatku khawatir. Apa ku batalkan saja?" Ujar Haechan dengan manik yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa sekhawatir ini pada Mark. Terhitung satu minggu keduanya tidak bertemu dikarenakan kekasih tampannya melakukan perjalanan bisnis –tugas perusahaan keluarganya akan proyek yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di Kanada. Dan setelah berhari-hari sulit sekali dihubungi, Mark memberi tau akan kepulangannya sekaligus kondisinya yang sedang _drop_. Hah, apa dia tidak makan dan beristirahat dengan benar?

Mark tampak menghembuskan napas lelah.

 _Hah, Haechan dan schedule sialannya._

"Jika itu artinya membuatmu melanggar kontrak dan dikeluarkan oleh agensimu, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati menyetujuinya."

Haechan tertegun tidak menyangka Mark kembali mengungkit masalah itu. Ia tau Mark setengah hati kala memperbolehkannya terjun dalam dunianya saat ini. Hanya saja Haechan ingin dan katakanlah Mark terlalu mencintainya hingga tidak ada kata penolakan dikamus Mark untuk seorang Haechan.

"A –ah itu –"

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan yang terlihat kalang kabut. "Aku tau kau tidak bisa."

Kini pria tampan itu balik menggenggam tangan mungil Haechan. Mengusapnya pelan untuk mereda kegugupan akibat ucapannya dan mulai memberikan kalimat menenangkan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal lah disini malam ini, maka besok pagi keadaanku akan lebih baik untuk membuatmu bisa meninggalkanku tanpa harus merasa khawatir yang berlebihan, eum?"

Katakan bagaimana Haechan tidak semakin jatuh cinta kala Mark bisa selembut dan sepengertian itu padanya.

Haechan menghela napas pelan. Menatap Mark dengan sebuah senyum tipis tanda kekhawatirannya sudah sedikit terkikis mendengar kekasih tampannya tampak baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah."

Mark menggeser duduknya. Memberi ruang kosong yang cukup luas dan menepuknya pelan dengan manik sayu yang tertuju pada Haechan.

"Apa?" Tanya Haechan yang tidak mengerti maksud Mark.

"Kemari. Aku butuh tidur."

Haechan mengernyitkan dahiny dalam. "Ya tidur saja kalau begitu. Apa susahnya."

"Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu."

 _Hah_

Mark memang kekanakan. Dan sifat kekanakannya makin parah jika sudah sakit begini.

Haechan menghela napas menuruti kemauan Mark. Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang Mark kosongkan. Bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang. Setelahnya Mark tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala berada dipaha Haechan.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Mark sambil memandang wajah menunduk Haechan hingga manik keduanya saling bersibobrok menghantarkan kerinduan yang dapat ditangkap oleh masing-masing.

Tangan Mark meraih tangan kiri Haechan untuk ia genggam dan diletakkan di atas dada bidangnya. Mark memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan tangan kanan Haechan yang bebas mulai terangkat menuju surai kelamnya, mengusapnya lembut yang sukses menghantarnya dalam tidur yang ia inginkan.

Haechan tersenyum mengamati wajah tampan Mark yang tersaji di bawahnya. Ingatannya berkelana ke masa dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu hingga berakhir menjalin hubungan.

Mereka adalah teman satu sekolah sejak Senior high school. Mark merupakan siswa pindahan dari Kanada ditahun kedua. Awalnya baik Haechan maupun Mark sama-sama tidak mengenal mengingat mereka berada dikelas dan klub yang berbeda. Haechan 2-2 dengan klub musiknya, dan Mark 2-1 dengan klub basketnya. Sampai sebuah kejadian dijalanan Myeongdong siang itu membuka mata Mark bahwa pria manis dengan gitarnya jauh lebih menarik dari pada pertandingan basket kesukaannya.

 _Mark berjalan kaki dari rumah yang ia tempati semenjak kepindahannya bersama sang kakak menuju mini market terdekat yang ia lewati menuju lapangan basket in door daerah Myeongdong –tempat turnamen basket tingkat senior high school tahunan dilaksanakan. Hari ini lawan yang akan dihadapi tim dari sekolahnya akan bertanding, dan Mark beserta rekan satu timnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah pengamatan sebelum bertemu dilapangan._

 _Pertandingan masih akan dimulai sekitar 1 jam lagi, tapi sayangnya motor kesayangannya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik hingga harus berakhir di bengkel. Meminta antar sang kakak terasa tidak mungkin mengingat Jaehyun pastilah sedang sibuk di kantor. Teman-temannya? Jangan harap karena mereka malah menaiki bus dan kereta menuju tempat pertandingan. Tidak ada ruginya juga Mark memutuskan berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung mengenali lingkungan tempatnya tinggal. Lagi pula jarak antara rumah dengan tempat pertandingan hanya ditempuh dengan 15 dengan jalan kaki. Hanya saja sepertinya tidak seperti perkiraannya._

 _Setelah Mark keluar dari mini market dengan satu kresek besar makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng soda, pria kelahiran Kanada itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi kemudian retinanya menangkap ada pemandangan yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama dari 15 menit perkiraannya. Tidak masalah, masih ada 45 menit lagi. Yakin?_

 _Segerombolan manusia memadati tengah pertigaan deretan ruko besar yang memang menjadi track pejalan kaki. Didera rasa penasaran, Mark berjalan mendekat dengan suara musik yang mulai terdengar disela hiruk pikuk teriakan gerombolan manusia yang melingkarinya. Bersyukur Mark memiliki tubuh kurus dengan tinggi menjulang hingga ia dapat melihat apa yang sedang dielu-elukan oleh gerombolan manusia itu._

 _Ah, sebuah band yang melakukan pertunjukan._

 _Mark mengedikkan bahunya acuh setelah rasa penasarannya terobati. Ingin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang seharusnya. Sampai suara indah terdengar ditelinganya, melantunkan bait-bait lirik lagu yang terasa makin menyempurnakannya. Mark kembali berbalik badan. Kali ini ia bergerak membelah celah sempit diantara gerombolan manusia yang menjadi penonton untuk mencapai garis depan. Mencoba melihat dengan jelas apa yang menarik perhatiannya._

" _Permisi –ah ya maaf. –Permisi, aku mau lewat. Hah, akhirnya –"_

 _Deg_

 _Oh Tuhan, apa dia salah satu malaikatmu yang tersesat?_

 _Jantung Mark berdetak menggila, perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan tidak tau diri, bahunya terkulai dengan sebuah tatapan sarat akan pemujaan._

 _Di depan sana, ia dapat melihat pria manis tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan kaki kanan yang ditumpukan di atas kaki kiri, memangku semuah gitar yang dapat jari lentik berhiaskan sebuah cincin sederhana di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mainkan, menciptakan melodi yang saling bersautan saling melengkapi dengan ketiga instrument lainnya oleh rekan satu bandnya, di depannya berdiri stand mic dengan ketinggian tepat pada bibir merah menggoda miliknya._

 _Ku rasa dia benar jelmaan malaikat._

 _Masih dengan otaknya yang mendadak bekerja dengan tidak benar, Mark merasa telinganya tuli dengan pekikan di samping kanan kiri bahkan belakang tubuhnya. Dengan senyum bodoh, manik kelam Mark senantiasa tertuju pada sosok yang ia sebut-sebut sebbagai malaikat itu. Hingga tak terasa pertunjukan telah berakhir dan segerombolan manusia yang memadari tempat ini telah membubarkan diri satu per satu._

" _Hey kau." Panggil sebuah suara yang menyadarkan Mark dari dunia fantasinya._

 _Demi Tuhan dia menyapaku!_

" _E –eh ya?"_

" _Kau dari Hanyeong?" Tanya sosok yang menjadi perhatianya._

 _Keduanya saling pandang satu sama lain. Sosok itu menebaknya dengan benar karena Mark memang tengah mengenakan hoodie klub basket sekolahnya. Kemudian tangan mungil sosok itu bergerak membuka zipper jacketnya untuk memperlihatkan seragam sekolah dengan logo didada kiri yang sama dengan yang ia miliki._

 _Mark tersenyum melihatnya. Menyadari bagaimana dunia bisa sesempit ini, terasa menyenangkan baginya saat ini._

" _Kita berada disekolah yang sama." Simpul Mark._

 _Sosok itu bangun dari kursinya, memasukkan gitar yang tadi dimainkannya ke dalam kotaknya, menutupnya rapi dan kembali berdiri menatap Mark yang kini mulai berani berjalan mendekat._

" _Apa kau murid pindahan dari Kanada itu?"_

 _Mark mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Beritanya sungguh menyebar ke seisi Hanyoung rupanya._

" _Ya."_

" _Seisi kelasku membicarakanmu. Dan ya, ku akui persis seperti yang mereka bicarakan." Jelas sosok manis itu dengan kepala mengangguk dan pandangn menilai yang ia sapukan dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki Mark._

 _Mark mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"_

" _Kau tampan."_

 _Mark terkekeh keras. Lihatlah bagaimana kalimat sosok manis itu yang sarat akan pujian tapi wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama –cenderung datar tak peduli._

 _Setelahnya Mark mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, mencoba berkenalan dengan cara yang tepat, ya berkenalan. Mark tidak akan melepas pencuri perhatian dan 45 menit berharga miliknya kan? Bahkan jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tepat yang artinya pertandingan telah berjalan 30 menit yang lalu. Mark yakin ponselnya juga dipenuhi dengan notifikasi dari teman satu timnya. Siapa peduli? Ada yang lebih menarik di sini._

" _Aku Mark."_

 _Uluran tangannya dibalas dengan tangan yang lebih mungil yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya._

" _Haechan."_

 _Setelah hari itu, Mark jadi suka membuntuti Haechan jika mengadakan pertunjukan dijalanan. Begitu pula dengan Haechan, ia jadi lebih sering duduk di tribun lapangan basket in door sekolahnya hanya untuk melihat Mark latihan, ikut serta bersama supporter sekolahnya jika tim basket yang terdapat Mark di dalamnya bertanding, yang demi Tuhan tidak sekalipun terbesit dibenak Haechan bahwa ia akan menyukai duduk memperhatikan 10 orang yang berebut satu bola._

 _Sebelumnya Haechan tidak sekali pun tertarik tentang bahasan 'siswa pindahan tampan dari Kanada'. Haechan tidak ingin tau dan enggan mencari tau, menolak mentah-mentah ajakan teman-temannya untuk sekedar mengintip Mark dari jendela kelas 2-1 yang banyak temannya bahkan siswa satu Hanyeong lakukan. Sangat tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Memang apa bagusnya si 'siswa pindahan tampan dari Kanada' itu sampai seisi sekolah berebut memperhatikannya?_

 _Setidaknya itu isi pikirannya dulu, sebelum Haechan menjadi segila ini karena sebuah kata yang sering orang sebut cinta._

 _Haechan tidak pernah tau bahwa jabat tangan hari itu terasa seperti membentang sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat keduanya hingga berakhir ke dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan. Semua terjadi begitu saja, bahkan hingga 5 tahun mereka bersama._

Tersadar dari lamunannya, tak terasa sinar jingga mulai masuk ke dalam celah tirai kamar Mark. Tangan kiri Haechan masih dalam genggaman tangan Mark, dan tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap lembut surai kelam di pangkuannya. Napas Mark terdengar teratur walau panas tubuhnya masih belum normal.

Kekasih tampannya itu baru pulang pagi tadi dan Haechan yakin sekali bahwa belum ada makanan yang sempat masuk ke dalam perutnya. Mark itu susah makan jika sedang sakit. Perlu sedikit paksaan untuk membuatnya membuka mulut dan menelan makanannya. Dan Haechan akan melakukannya setelah ini.

Haechan menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya. Beralih meraih tangan Mark untuk melepas genggaman pada tangan kirinya. Setelahnya Haechan mengangkat kepala Mark sepelan yang ia bisa agar tidak membangunkan kekasih tampannya dari tidur lelepnya. Menyelipkan sebuah bantal untuk mengganti tugas pahanya menyangga kepala Mark. Haechan menundukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Mark –mengecupnya sepelan yang ia bisa, untuk kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Sebelum –

 _Grep_

Sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mark yang merasa tidurnya terusik. Matanya masih terpejam dengan satu tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangan Haechan, menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan tetap menemaninya tidur dengan nyaman.

Haechan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, meraih cengkraman tangan Mark pada pergelangan tangannya untuk kemudian dilepas.

"Dapur. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, untukmu." Jawab Haechan.

Mark membuka sedikit matanya. Menampakkan manik kelam yang masih terlihat sayu.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh dapur."

Haechan menekuk wajahnya tidak suka akan kalimat bernada perintah Mark barusan. "Kenapa? Kekasihku sedang sakit dengan perut kosong. Tentu saja aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu."

 _Hah, Haechannya merajuk._

"Kau tidak pandai menggunakan dapur, sayang." Bujuk Mark dengan nada yang lebih lembut, mencoba mencegah Haechan dari ide gilanya. Percayalah, membiarkan Haechan bereksperimen dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur akan sangat mengerikan.

"Kau meragukan masakanku? Tenang saja kali ini aku akan memperhatikan video tutorial dengan baik."

"Sayang, bukan itu –"

"Aku tidak sedang meminta ijinmu. Kau hanya perlu istirahat selagi aku membuat bubur, oke?" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haechan kembali beranjak dari duduknya namun tangan Mark lagi-lagi menahannya. Menghadiahi Haechan dengan tatapan sarat akan kekhawatiran.

 _Hah,_ apa Mark tidak sadar jika Haechan juga sedang khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini?

"Aku tidak akan bisa istirahat selagi kau bermain dengan keselamatanmu."

Selalu saja berlebihan. Kapan Mark akan berhenti menganggap Haechan bagai anak kecil? Ya walau terakhir yang ia ingat hampir memotong jarinya sendiri. Hey, waktu itu Haechan hanya terlalu fokus melihat video tutorial diponselnya hingga tidak memperhatikan kemana pisaunya mengarah. Untung saja Mark sigap waktu itu.

"Mark –"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku ikut atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan Haechan di balik _pantry_ dan Mark menempelinya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu sempit Haechan.

"Cih, pengawasan apa. Ini yang kau sebut pengawasan, huh?"

.

.

.

Paginya Mark menepati ucapannya untuk tidak membuat Haechan khawatir. Keadaannya memang masih belum pulih benar, tapi ia rasa akan sangat percuma tetap beristirahat di apartemennya seorang diri –terlebih tanpa Haechan. Dan pilihan untuk kembali bekerja adalah opsi terakhir yang dimilikinya.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Haechan telah lepas landas 2 jam yang lalu. Sedikit beradu argumen, Mark memaksa untuk membuat Haechan memperbolehkannya mengantar kekasih manisnya itu ke bandara. Dan Haechan dengan helaan lelah menghadapi Mark yang masih saja keras kepala disela kondisinya yang kurang baik, akhirnya memperbolehkan Mark juga. Walau hanya sebatas parkiran bandara karena akan berbahaya jika sampai paparazzi mengetahuinya. Setidaknya itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Mark mengingat ia tidak dapat melihat wajah manis Haechan untuk 3 hari ke depan.

Mark memasuki ruangan bertuliskan ' _president_ ' dipintu, dengan membawa satu map berisi tumpukan berkas laporan hasil proyek di Kanada yang telah ia selesaikan. Disambut dengan sosok sang kakak dengan kacamata baca dan wajah _stoic_ nya berada di belakang meja, berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Mark? Kau yakin sudah sembuh benar? Kenapa masuk hari ini?" Tanya Jaehyun begitu melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pasalnya sepulang dari Kanada, adiknya itu meminta cuti beberapa hari dengan alasan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang baik.

Yang ditanya segera mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Jaehyun. "Ya, aku sudah lebih baik hyung."

"Padahal aku berniat memberimu cuti panjang setelah proyekmu selesai."

"Tidak, aku lebih suka bekerja. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku tidak akan menggila karena terlalu merindukan Haechan."

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat wajah Mark yang ditekuk karena alasan itu. Haechan memang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sukses membuat Mark tidak bisa melewati satu harinya dengan baik tanpa kehadiran kekasih manisnya itu. Kekanakan memang, mengingat keduanya bukan lagi pasangan yang baru menjalin kasih. Tapi makin hari Jaehyun merasa kalau Mark makin kelewat posesif dan ingin menempeli Haechan terus-menerus. Walau itu mustahil ia lakukan mengingat pekerjaan Haechan sebagai seorang penyanyi yang namanya sedang melejit. Haechan milik publik dan itu artinya membatasi klaim Mark atas dirinya.

Ingat bagaimana dua minggu lalu Mark sempat mendiamkan sang kakak hanya karena Jaehyun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada.

" _Haechan ada di sini, bagaimana bisa aku ke Kanada? Hyung ingin menyiksaku?"_

Bukankah hanya remaja yang baru merasakan apa itu cinta yang mengatakan kalimat kekanakan seperti itu? Lagi pula proyek di Kanada adalah tanggung jawab Mark. Coba katakan Mark mangkir dengan alasan cinta, mungkin saat itu juga Jaehyun akan mendeportasi adik kesayangannya itu untuk kembali ke Kanada bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Berita bagusnya Mark masih menuruti perkataannya.

"Ah ya, ku dengar Haechan sedang mempersiapkan album barunya."

"Dia pergi ke Maldives hari ini."

Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memeriksa hasil laporan Mark.

"Maldives? Whoaa menakjubkan. Percayalah Mark, Maldives adalah destinasi bulan madu terbaik yang sanggup ku sarankan." Ujar Jaehyun yang kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bersama Taeyong –pria cantik yang ia nikahi satu tahun lalu, menghabiskan 2 minggu penuh bulan madu mereka di sana.

Maldives memang pilihan terbaik dan Jaehyun tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya memboyong Taeyong ke sana.

"Hyung, Haechan ke sana untuk _shooting music video_ nya bukan untuk bulan madu." Sanggah Mark sambil memutar bola matanya jengah membuat Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya.

"Ah benar, mengingat kekasihnya masih setia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya bukannya melamarnya secepatnya." Sindirnya setelahnya. Sedikit berniat menggoda sang adik.

Tapi sayangnya mood bercanda Mark sedang lenyap entah kemana hari ini. Bukannya mendapat reaksi Mark dengan wajah kesal malah wajah terkekuk sedih yang Jaehyun dapat.

 _Apa aku salah bicara?_

"Aku akan jika saja Haechan setuju. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu melihat pekerjaannya sekarang."

Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan ketika dua tahun belakangan –tepatnya saat Haechan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan salah satu agensi ternama di Korea Selatan, waktunya bersama Haechan tidak dapat dengan leluasa ia habiskan mengingat Haechan harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Kebanyakan berakhir di apartemennya. Itu bagus karena sungguh Mark menyukai gagasan tentang menyimpan Haechan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja intensitas untuk melakukannya jarang ia dapat. Jadwal Haechan terlalu padat melebihi sibuknya Mark bekerja di kantor. Ditambah paparazzi yang berkeliaran bagai ikan kehausan membuat keduanya harus lebih berhati-hati lagi untuk bertindak di muka umum.

"Kau menyesal memperbolehkannya masuk agensi?"

Mark lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap balik Jaehyun dengan tidak bersemangat. "Ya, sedikit. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih menyesal jika membuatnya sedih karena penolakanku."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Mark memang visualisasi nyata dari kekasih idaman. Dia tampan, mapan dan juga pengertian. Pantas saja pebisnis muda itu dinobatkan sebagai lajang paling diminati seantero negeri. Jaehyun juga pernah merasakannya, tapi itu dulu sebelum ia bertemu Taeyong. Bedanya, kisahnya percintaannya lebih mudah karena tidak harus menyembunyikan Taeyong dari khalayak umum. Bahkan Jaehyun cenderung memamerkan istri cantiknya itu.

"Kau harus percaya pada Haechan, Mark. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ujar Jaehyun sedikit menenangkan.

Jaehyun tau benar apa yang diinginkan sang adik walau sejauh ini ia mencoba menekan keinginannya dan mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Membuat Jaehyun menerka-nerka penasaran, kira-kira sampai mana Mark akan tahan untuk tidak menyuarakannya.

"Aku sanggup memberikan waktu selama yang Haechan mau, hyung."

Entahlah Jaehyun harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan sifat Mark yang satu ini. Tapi menunggu tidak terlihat semudah itu baginya.

.

.

.

Haechan mengatakan hanya tiga hari. Tolong beri garis besar pada kata 'hanya'. Satu hari baru terlewat saja membuatnya jadi uring-uringan begini. Bukan masalah besar jika saja kekasih manisnya itu dapat dihubungi. Tapi entah apa yang sedang terjadi di Maldives sana hingga membuat ponsel Haechan tidak bisa dihubungi kemarin malam.

Ingatkan Mark bahwa Haechan pagi itu berjanji untuk memberinya kabar. Tapi apa? Ini sungguh membuat Mark kesal karena tidak dapat membendung rasa rindu sekaligus khawatirnya.

Mark keluar dari kamar mandi setelah setengah jam mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia merasa membutuhkannya untuk meredam kekesalannya. Lengkap dengan piama bergaris biru muda, Mark menuju ranjangnya masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menggosokkan handuk kecil pada rambut setengah basahnya. Meraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Haechan sekali lagi. Tapi bukan suara sang kekasih, malah operator yang memberitahunya bahwa panggilannya dialihkan. Katakan bagaimana Mark tidak bertambah kesal saat ini?

Pria tampan itu melempar handuknya asal. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada _dashboard_ ranjang. Berpikir sejenak untuk kemudian iseng mencoba membuka laman browsernya. Mencari tau informasi tentang kekasih manisnya. Bukankah kehidupan seorang artis akan dapat dipantau 24/7 berkat kerja keras paparazzi?

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat sebagus apa kinerja para paparazzi itu."

Sampai _keyword_ yang ia tuliskan di situs pencarian Naver menunjukkan hasil berupa sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **[Penyanyi Lee Haechan Dan Aktor Lee Jeno Terlibat Hubungan Asmara]**

"A –apa? Informasi murahan macam apa ini"

Merasa terbakar oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, Mark memutuskan membuka lebih lanjut situs yang memuat artikel itu. Kembali mendapat artikel serupa yang kini dilengkapi dengan beberapa foto hasil pengambilan diam-diam.

 **[Tertangkap Kamera Menghabiskan Waktu Berdua Di Maldives, Haechan Dan Jeno Dikabarkan Menjalin Kasih]**

Dan benar saja, foto itu sanggup membuat semua orang setuju dengan judul artikel dalam sekali lihat. Haechan yang duduk di salah satu meja _café_ pinggir pantai bersama Jeno. Haechan dengan mata memicing karena sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dan Jeno yang memakaikannya topi jerami miliknya. Haechan yang bermain air laut dengan Jeno. Dan apa ini? Tangan Jeno melingkar indah dipinggang ramping aset miliknya, dan malapetakanya adalah difoto itu Haechan terlihat tertawa bahagia.

 _Shit!_

Masih belum puas juga, Mark menggeser laman itu hingga sampai pada kolom komentar yang sukses membuatnya tertawa mengejek.

 **Mereka terlihat serasi.**

 **Ku harap mereka benar menjalin hubungan.**

 **Jeno adalah model untuk music video Haechan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau agensi mereka menjadikan sepasang kekasih untuk bekerja bersama.**

 **Aku mendukung mereka.**

Mata Mark mendadak memanas. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Cengkraman tangannya pada ponsel makin menguat.

"Hah, yang benar saja. Haechan milikku, persetan dengan pria bernama Jeno itu!"

Mark melempar ponselnya asal. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merutuki kesalahannya yang mencoba mencari tau hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tau yang menjadikannya semenyesal ini.

"AAARKKH!"

.

.

.

Haechan menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Seoul –tepatnya di bandara international Incheon, setelah menyelesaikan 3 hari pekerjaannya yang terasa bagai liburan menyenangkan. Dengan jeans hitam panjang yang sobek dibagian lututnya, sepatu senada, kemeja putih oversize, dan kacamata hitam, Haechan melangkah beriringan dengan sang manajer menuju parkiran depan bandara.

Haechan terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Sedangkan barang bawaannya berada ditroli yang didorong sang manajer.

 _Sayang, jemput aku di bandara._ –Haechan

Tak perlu menunggu lama, kekasih tampannya membalas pesannya.

 _Aku sibuk. Pulang lah bersama manajer Park._ –Mark

"Ini kan hari minggu, memang sibuk apa? Tidak biasanya." Ujar Haechan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Aneh sekali._

Setelahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang manajer yang berjalan di sampingnya untuk mengurungkan ijin yang tadi di pesawat sempat Haechan lontarkan, menuruti apa yang Mark katakan dalam pesan, mengingat kekasih tampannya itu tidak bisa diharapkan hari ini.

"Hyung, Tidak jadi. Aku ikut pulang bersamamu ya."

.

.

.

Haechan telah sampai di apartemennya. Membersihkan diri untuk mengurangi rasa lelah kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada ranjang nyamannya meskipun jam dinding di kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Haechan meraih ponselnya, kembali mencoba menghubungi Mark. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Gelisah akan pikiran buruk yang mulai berkeliaran dibenaknya. 3 kali ia mencoba dan tidak mendapat jawaban juga, akhirnya Haechan menyerah, mengirim pesan sebagai gantinya.

 _Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat?_ –Haechan

1 jam tidak mendapat balasan, Haechan kembali mencoba mengirim pesan satu kali lagi.

 _Mark, kau baik?_ –Haechan

2 jam berlalu kembali tidak mendapat balasan. Kecemasan Haechan mulai memuncak dipercobaan kedua. Mencoba berpikir positif dan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Hingga malam mulai larut dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Membuat Haechan menghela napas berat berharap ini bukan hal yang buruk. Matanya mulai memberat, tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Sebelum itu ia sempatkan sekali lagi untuk mengirim satu pesan terakhir.

 _Aku merindukanmu._ –Haechan

.

.

.

Malam berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Sinar matahari pagi memaksa Haechan untuk membuka mata setelah tidurnya yang terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Haechan menyibak selimut tebalnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian meraih ponselnya penuh harap. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada notifikasi dari seseorang yang ia harapkan.

"Bahkan sampai pagi pun kau tidak membalas pesanku. Apa kau sesibuk itu?" Ucapnya seorang diri dengan manik memandang sedih ponselnya.

Haechan beranjak dari ranjang. Menyibak tirai kamar dan meraih handuk untuk membersihkan diri. Sampai terdengar –

 _Ddrrt drrrtt_

Haechan yang tadinya bersiap ke kamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya. Berlari tergesa menuju ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya yang bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Berharap itu Mark tapi sayangnya Haechan harus menelan harapannya bulat-bulat. Karena bukan nama sang kekasih yang muncul, malah nama manajernya.

Dengan tidak semangat, Haechan menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponsel. Mencoba berdamai dengan suasana hatinya walau terasa mustahil menyembunyikannya.

"Iya hyung?"

"Bersiap-siap lah. Hari ini ada _meeting_ mengenai pemotretan albummu. Ku jemput 2 jam lagi."

Dan untuk kali pertama setelah satu tahun ia jalani, Haechan sungguh menyesali pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Haechan berpikir ribuan kali tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menyebabkan Mark menjadi susah sekali dihubungi. Ah tidak –bukan susah, tepatnya enggan menanggapinya berhubung ponsel kekasihnya itu masih bisa dihubungi.

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

Setelah Haechan pikir-pikir ini adalah kali pertama Mark mengabaikannya. Mark itu paling tidak bisa lepas darinya, dan Haechan yakin bahwa apa yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah hal yang serius.

 _Apa Mark masih sakit? Ah tidak, tidak –jangan._

 _Apa Mark kembali melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya? Tapi ini terlalu cepat._

 _Apa –apa Mark sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?_

Haechan mendengus. Memukul kepalanya sendiri akan pertanyaan terakhir.

 _Haechan bodoh! Mana mungkin Mark melakukannya._

" –chan, Haechan!" Panggil manajer Park mencoba mendapat perhatian Hechan dengan mengguncang bahu sempitnya pelan.

"A –ah ya hyung?"

"Kau baik? Kenapa terus melamun?" Tanya sang manajer sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya Haechan sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan para staff sama sekali dan hanya memandang meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak, aku –aku hanya sedikit lelah." Cicitnya pelan. Tidak ingin mengintrupsi kegiatan staff dihadapannya yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Haruskah kita sudahi?" Tawar manajer Park karena menurutnya akan sangat percuma memaksa Haechan yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Tampaknya tawaran sang manajer terdengar menggiurkan saat ini –meskipun ini kali pertama ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi sungguh, Haechan butuh memastikan sesuatu sekarang. Karena ia akan tetap tidak dalam keadaan baik selama dirinya masih cemas dengan segala kemungkinan akan sikap Mark yang mendadak aneh makin berkeliaran dibenaknya.

"Bisakah?" Tanya Haechan tidak yakin yang dibalas dengan tepukan dibahu sempitnya dan sebuah senyum menenangkan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu."

.

.

.

Setelah diijinkan, Haechan kembali ke apartemen dengan diantar oleh manajer Park. Bergegas bersiap untuk kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Mobil biru milik Haechan memasuki kawasan kantor milik keluarga Mark. Memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar dan duduk menunggu mengingat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang yang artinya masih tersisa 3 jam lagi sampai jam kerja Mark usai. Haechan bisa saja langsung masuk seperti biasanya, hanya saja ia rasa saat ini keadaan sedang tidak baik untuk Haechan melakukannya dan membuatnya memutuskan hanya akan menunggu sampai Mark keluar.

Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat. Haechan keluar dari mobilnya berdiri di samping pintu depan lobi, mengamati setiap orang yang keluar berharap salah satunya adalah sosok Mark. Tapi sampai langit berubah gelap pun sang kekasih tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Haechan lelah berdiri, tapi ia harus tetap melakukannya. Sebuah penjelaskan membutuhkan perjuangan kan? Dan itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang ditunggunya keluar juga. Masih lengkap dengan setelan formalnya dan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang baik karena Haechan rasa kekasihnya sedang mendingin entah untuk alasan yang baik Haechan pun tidak ketahui. Mark mendadak menghentikan langkahnya begitu retinanya menangkap sosok Haechan. Haechan tersenyum begitu manik mereka bersibobrok, menghadiahi senyuman termanisnya dan sebuah hembusan kelegaan karena dapat melihat Mark saat ini. Haechan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat mengingat Mark masih senantiasa berdiri tanpa berniat menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Mark pada Haechan yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Haechan singkat masih dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Bodoh_

Mark ingin sekali memarahi Haechan. Tapi urung ia lakukan mengingat saat ini ia tengah kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini?" Tanyanya kembali sarat akan kekhawatiran meskipun wajahanya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Tatapan mata Mark yang tajam terasa menusuk Haechan, rahangnya mengeras, dan wajahnya yang kelewat datar.

Senyum Haechan memudar. Inginnya menangis saja sekarang. Haechan ke sini bukan untuk mendapati Mark yang seperti ini. Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan?

"Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, tidak membalas pesanku, ku pikir kau masih sibuk seperti apa isi pesanmu terakhir kali dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Bukankah itu berarti aku hanya harus menunggu sampai kau selesai dengan urusanmu?" Sindir Haechan dengan manik yang menatap Mark sedih.

 _Tidak, jangan tatapan itu._

Sebut saja Mark sedang dalam pengendalian yang buruk akibat egonya yang mengambil alih. Bukannya menuruti kata hatinya untuk menarik tubuh mungil yang tampak kedinginan itu dalam pelukannya untuk sekedar mengenyahkan kesedihan yang terpancar dari manik Haechan, Mark saat ini bersikeras untuk tidak bersikap mudah terhadap Haechan.

"Ayo aku antar pulang." Ujar Mark memutus pembicaraan mereka yang mulai menegang takut Haechan akan semakin menjadi dengan sebuah tangisan.

"Aku membawa mobilku sendiri."

"Kuncimu."

"Huh?"

"Berikan kunci mobilmu."

Setelah kunci ditangan Haechan berpindah tangan, Mark segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil Haechan. Membuka pintu penumpang samping kemudi terlebih dahulu untuk mempersilahkan Haechan masuk. Bahkan Mark masih sempat memasangkan sabuk pengaman seperti biasanya. Sebelum memutari mobil dan menempati kursi kemudi, menginjak gas segera membawa mereka berdua menuju apartemen Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang dilakukan Mark. Setidaknya di balik sikap Mark yang dingin, kekasih tampannya tidak pernah melupakan untuk memberi perhatian padanya.

Keduanya hanya saling diam. Tak pernah terbesit sekali pun dibenak Haechan bahwa dia akan terjebak pada posisi secanggung ini. Bahkan awal mereka berkenalan saja jauh lebih baik dari pada ini. Membuat sepanjang perjalanan terasa mencekik dan menyesakkan untuk Haechan. Apa Mark tidak merasakan hal serupa?

Tak lama berselang, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki _basement_ gedung apartemen Haechan. Masih seperti biasannya, Mark mengantar Haechan bahkan sampai ke lantai 6. Tapi begitu mereka keluar beberapa langkah dari _lift_ , Mark menghentikan langkahnya yang juga otomatis membuat Haechan ikut berhenti.

"Mark –"

Belum selesai Haechan menyuarakan rasa herannya, Mark lebih dulu memotong dengan sebuah kata perintah yang kelewat datar. "Masuklah."

"Huh?"

"Masuklah kau harus istirahat."

 _Apa Mark akan langsung pergi begitu saja?_

Ini aneh mengingat Mark biasanya akan mengantarnya sampai dalam apartemen. Menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka lebih lama hanya sekedar untuk berbincang.

"Tapi ku pikir kau akan –"

"Ku rasa kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir masing-masing."

 _Deg_

"A –apa?"

"Jangan menemuiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu untuk sementara waktu."

Tolong siapa pun katakan bahwa Haechan salah dengar.

Apa ini? Kenapa Mark mengatakan hal sialan macam itu? Apa sikap Mark yang mendadak aneh belakangan adalah untuk alasan ini?

Ini semua terlalu mendadak. Haechan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaan buruk yang menderanya beberapa hari belakangan akan berakhir seperti ini. Mark mendadak berubah dan terkesan ingin menendangnya jauh.

Tubuh Haechan bergetar pelan, manik jernihnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca memandang tepat manik Mark yang masih senantiasa menatapnya tajam.

 _Tidak, jangan memandangku seolah kau serius dengan ucapanmu._

"Mark,apa yang kau katakan?"

Haechan bergerak mendekat, tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih tangan Mark namun dibalas tepisan pelan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuntut Mark balik dengan nada kelewat dingin.

"Apa?" Tanya Haechan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Mark. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi sekesal dan berakhir uring-uringan seperti ini. Awalnya Mark hanya ingin menghindari Haechan sementara waktu sampai emosinya mereda, tapi situasi kali ini terasa merobohkan dinding pertahanan yang belum sempat selesai ia bangun kembali. Berakhir dengan menatap Haechan dengan wajah memerah dan rahang mengeras. Lupa akan janjinya untuk tidak membuat Haechan terluka. Salahkan semuanya terasa menjadi sebuah lelucon sekarang.

"Ya, Maldives, dan seseorang bernama Jeno."

"Apa yang –"

 _Oh_ _t_ _idak_

Niat Haechan untuk menuntut penjelasan tidak dapat ia lanjutkan kala ia mulai paham apa yang Mark maksud. Apa Mark marah karena itu? Karena berita yang mengabarkannya memiliki hubungan dengan Jeno?

Haechan mulai cemas, tubuhnya bergetar dengan mata yang makin memanas. Berusaha tetap berdiri tegak walau kakinya terasa lemas karena ketakutan.

 _Tidak, Mark tidak boleh percaya pada berita di luar sana._

"Mark kau salah paham. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa jelaskan." Bujuk Haechan.

Katakanlah Mark sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Bukannya mengalah seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan, kini Mark malah tetap keras kepala dengan keputusannya sendiri dan terus memperlakukan Haechan dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang."

 _Tidak_

Mark mulai membalik tubuhnya, ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Meninggalkan Haechan yang masih berdiri menatap nanar dirinya.

 _Tidak. Ku mohon tidak._

"Mark berhenti." Perintah Haechan kelewat pelan hingga hanya dapat ia dengar seorang diri.

Bodohnya, bagai terpaku pada lantai marmer yang dipijaknya, kaki Haechan enggan dipaksa untuk mengejar Mark yang hampir menghilang.

"MARK!" Teriak Haechan yang masih saja diabaikan oleh pria tampan keras kepala itu. Hingga tubuh tegapnya hilang bersama dengan pintu lift yang tertutup dan layar yang menunjukkan tujuan lantai dasar.

Merasa gagal mencegah Mark pergi dengan sebuah kesalah pahaman, Haechan tidak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya. Lelehan air mata mulai berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Bibirnya terus memanggil Mark, berharap kekasihnya kembali untuk memeluknya –menenangkannya kala menangis seperti biasanya. Tapi semua terasa mustahil sekarang.

"Hiks –Mark hiks."

Detik itu juga Haechan luruh. Terduduk dilantai dingin yang seolah menertawakannya.

"Hiks -jangan pergi."

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran malam itu Haechan terus mengejar Mark, mencoba membuat pria tampan itu untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Haechan merutuki kebodohannya yang mengabaikan fakta berita yang mengabarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan Jeno sedang ramai diperbincangkan di luar sana. Dan Haechan juga tidak tau foto yang diambil secara diam-diam di Maldives waktu itu membawa kesalah pahaman hingga sebesar ini. Paparazzi memang selalu melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya tanpa melalui konfirmasi terlebih dahulu demi sebuah perhatian. Mana Haechan tau kalau Mark sempat mencari tau karena ia yang biasanya sangat acuh tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

Haechan terus mencoba menghubungi Mark meskipun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali. Sempat mengunjungi kantor Mark tapi resepsionis bilang ia tidak ada di tempat padahal Haechan melihat mobilnya terparkir rapi di depan. Haechan juga sudah mengunjungi apartemennya dan menunggu sampai pagi datang tapi Mark tak kunjung pulang. Masih tidak ingin menyerah, Haechan akhirnya bertanya pada resepsionis apartemen Mark, tapi wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Mark sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang ke apartemennya.

Apa Mark semarah itu padanya? Haechan rasanya ingin menangis mengetahui ucapan Mark malam itu bukan hanya sebuah bualan semata. Mark meminta waktu tapi mau sampai kapan Haechan harus menghadapi kenyataan kekasihnya itu lebih memilih menghindarinya dari pada mendengar penjelasannya? Haechan takut membayangkan hubungannya dengan Mark akan berakhir setelah kesalah pahaman ini terjadi. Tidak, Haechan tidak menginginkannya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Hal itu mau tidak mau juga berimbas pada pekerjaannya. Haechan menjadi tidak fokus hingga membuatnya mendapat teguran berulang kali mengingat perilisan album keduanya semakin dekat. Haechan tidak mau seperti ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk melakukan semuanya dengan baik seperti biasanya, mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya dan tidak mencampur adukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Betapa kerasnya pun Haechan mencoba, pikirannya tetap dipenuhi oleh Mark hingga tidak memberinya jeda untuk bernapas sekali pun.

Sang manajer berulang kali memaksanya bercerita, agar paling tidak dapat sedikit membantu Haechan menyelesaikan masalahnya dan menggembalikan fokusnya kembali. Bukannya ia mengeluh, hanya saja melihat Haechan harus terus mengulang beberapa kali pekerjaan disetiap kegiatan membuatnya pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun itu tidak tega. Bagaimana pun juga Haechan sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin langsung pulang saja?" Tanya manajer Park dari balik kemudi pada Haechan melalui kaca depan mobil yang tengah duduk dikursi belakang sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Iya hyung."

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Jika memang kondisimu sedang tidak baik, kita bisa menunda urusan di agensi." Tawar manajer Park lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kerepotan. Aku akan mencoba lebih fokus lagi. Hanya berikan aku satu cup ice Americano sekarang." Pintanya, berharap kafein dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Manajer Park mulai mencari kedai kopi terdekat yang searah dengan jalur yang ia tempuh sekarang. Menemukan satu untuk kemudian menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan.

"Kau mau ikut masuk atau –"

"Aku tunggu di sini saja ya hyung." Pinta Haechan memotong tawaran sang manajer.

Sang manajer menghela napas pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka melihat Haechan jadi sediam ini. Entah alasan apa pun itu yang berhasil membuat Haechan jadi seperti ini, pria bermarga Park itu berharap hal itu tidak berlangsung berlarut-larut dan ia dapat segera melihat Haechan yang biasanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya untuk kemudian meninggalkan Haechan dalam mobil seorang diri.

Sepeninggal sang manajer, Haechan kembali melayangkan maniknya ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah jalan raya yang sedikit ramai. Sampai retinanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah mobil hitam seperti milik Mark datang dari arah yang berlawanan, berhenti beberapa meter di depan sana, memarkirnya di bahu jalan tepat di depan sebuah restoran sushi.

Haechan sempat bersugesti bahwa itu bukan mobil Mark mengingat ada banyak mobil serupa di Myeongdong yang sama dengan milik kekasihnya. Haechan juga tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat plat nomornya untuk memastikan karena memang jaraknya yang sedikit jauh. Tapi tidak setelah ia melihat sosok pria dengan setelan formalnya keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Itu Mark –Mark nya. Benar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Haechan segera keluar dari mobil, berlari tergesa ke depan hingga ia tepat lurus berada di seberang jalan tempat Mark berada. Haechan melambaikan tangan mencoba mengambil perhatian Mark, namun sayang pria tampan itu terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya. Hingga Haechan memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil namanya yang kali ini sukses membuat Mark menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mark!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Mark mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sumber suara. Sebelum menyadari bahwa itu benar suara yang sangat dihapalnya, ada di seberang sana.

"Haechan?" Gumam Mark pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Siapa sangka usahanya menghindari Haechan malah berujung bertemu tidak sengaja seperti ini.

Haechan tidak tau apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Ia terlalu bahagia ketika akhirnya bisa melihat Mark, mengabaikan segalanya dan hanya fokus pada sosok pria tampan itu.

"Haechan tidak –jangan."

Haechan mulai melangkahkan kakinya membelah jalan yang cukup ramai siang itu. Ingin segera memeluk tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

Mark tidak tau harus berbuat apa begitu menyadari Haechan berniat membelah jalanan yang cukup ramai tanpa melihat kanan kirinya terlebih dahulu. Manik Mark tak sengaja menangkap dari arah kiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kencang.

 _Tidak_

Dilanda rasa khawatir, kakinya ikut bergerak untuk mencegah Haechan tetap diam ditempatnya. Tapi begitu ia melangkah dibadan jalan suara klakson dari arah kanan membuatnya melangkah mundur kembali.

Maniknya kembali melihat ke arah Haechan dan mobil sedan hitam yang masih tidak mengurangi kecepatannya secara bergantian. Menyadarkan Haechan terasa mustahil karena suaranya teredam oleh keramaian kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Yang dapat Mark lihat, manik Haechan hanya terpaku padanya dengan sebuah senyum dan langkah yang terus mendekat.

 _Tidak_

Jarak antara sedan hitam dan tubuh Haechan tinggal beberapa meter. Begitu pengendara tersebut menyadari ada seseorang yang memaksa menyebrang tanpa melihat keadaan, pengendara itu membunyikan klaksonnya berulang karena sudah kepalang tanggung untuk menginjak rem yang tetap akan berujung membentur tubuh itu, tapi Haechan tetap melangkah seolah tidak mendengar apa pun.

 _Tidak, ku mohon jangan Haechan-ku._

 _Tiin tiiin_

"Haechan berhenti!"

 _Tiin tiiin_

 _Ckiiit_

 _Brakk_

"HAECHAN!

.

.

.

Mark tengah duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Menatap tajam dengan marah tapi sarat akan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Kau itu ceroboh."

Tidak ingin menatap Mark yang berubah menyeramkan, yang dimarahi hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jarinya gelisah. Bibir merah miliknya juga tengah digigit kuat-kuat yang bisa saja membuatnya berdarah.

"Bagaimana jika tadi manajer Park tidak menarikmu, huh?"

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Haechan pelan.

Mark bersyukur tadi manajer Park berhasil menarik tubuh Haechan tepat waktu. Mobil sedan hitam yang hampir menabraknya, kehilangan kendali antara menginjak remnya dalam dan menghindar. Sampai si pengendari membanting kemudi ke tepi hingga membuat mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik tak jauh dari posisi Haechan. Bukan kecelakaan yang parah mengingat bemper mobil tidak membentur kuat hingga hanya ringsek sedikit yang didapat. Pengendara selamat, begitu pula dengan Haechan. Hanya saja karena manajer Park menarik Haechan buru-buru dan kelewat kencang, berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang terjatuh di atas trotoar beraspal menyebabkan kaki Haechan terkilir dan beberapa lecet dikaki serta sikunya. Beruntung itu bukan hal yang serius. Karena sungguh Mark tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar tubuh Haechan tertabrak.

Mark mengusap wajahnya. Mencoba meredakan amarahnya agar Haechan tidak bertambah takut. Bukan maksudnya memarahi Haechan, Mark hanya tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya yang sedang memuncak.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Mark menyentuh tangan Haechan agar berhenti memainkan jari, menggenggamnya dan memberi usapan lembut menenangkan.

Haechan mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya menjadi pias mungkin efek dari keterkejutannya akan peristiwa mengerikan yang hampir menimpanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai tersenyum menyadari semuanya –alasan lain telah baik-baik saja sekarang. "Sudah tidak. Karena ada kau di sini."

Nyatanya dari pada takut tertabrak, Haechan lebih takut kehilangan Mark. Dan jika peristiwa hari ini dapat mengembalikan Mark-nya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Haechan untuk tidak mensyukurinya.

 _Tak tau kah Haechan kalau Mark jauh lebih ketakutan sekarang?_

"Berhenti membuatku menggila, Haechan."

Mark akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika benar hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Karena ia sadar bahwa Haechan menjadi seperti itu juga akibat dari perbuatannya yang terus menghindar.

"Jadi kau sudah mau bicara denganku lagi sekarang? Kau sudah tidak marah? Apa –apa hubungan kita masih baik-baik saja?" Tanya Haechan menatap Mark dengan wajah sendu. Meskipun Mark sudah dihadapannya namun hatinya masih tetap gelisah. Haechan membutuhkan kepastian untuk bisa lebih tenang.

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja kau masih kekasihku. Jangan berharap bisa dengan mudah lepas dariku."

Tatapan Haechan berubah melemah. Kelegaan mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya dapat kembali menatap Mark dengan senyum manisnya. "Syukurlah. Aku takut."

"Huh?"

"Aku takut kau menganggap hubungan kita berakhir setelah malam itu." Aku Haechan aka isi pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Mark tau ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menghindari Haechan. Salahkan egonya yang dengan bodoh menguasai.

Mark beranjak dari kursinya pindah ke pinggir ranjang Haechan. Meraih tubuh mungil kekasih manisnya yang tengah bersandar untuk didekapnya dalam pelukan hangat sarat akan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi, eum?"

Sebenarnya Haechan tidak ingin menangis karena dari pada takut akan kejadian yang hampir menimpanya, ia lebih kepada bahagia melihat Mark di sini. Tapi kemudian setelah mendengar kalimat Mark barusan, entah kenapa membuat maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat bagaimana ia tersiksa beberapa hari belakangan tanpa pria tampan itu. Hingga tak ada yang dapat Haechan lakukan selain menangis dan memanggil nama Mark.

"Hiks -Mark."

"Ssstt, aku di sini."

.

.

.

Hari perilisan album kedua Haechan pun tiba. Untungnya insiden tempo hari tidak berdampak serius bagi Haechan hingga pihak agensi tidak harus melakukan _reschedule_. Luka kecil dikaki dan tangan Haechan juga sudah menghilang.

Seperti biasa, agensi yang menaungi Haechan mengadakan _showcase_ tunggal untuk _launching_ album para artisnya. Mark adalah salah satu tamu yang diberi tiket gratis oleh Haechan bersama keluarga dan orang terdekat pria manis itu tentu saja. Tepat dari deretan kursi VVIP yang memiliki _angel_ paling bagus mengingat tempatnya yang paling depan, Mark dapat melihat dengan jelas Haechan di atas sana. Bagai _de javu_ , kala pertama kali ia jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat Haechan bermain gitar dan dan bernyanyi, kali ini pun sama. Di atas panggung sana, Haechan tengah duduk disebuah kursi tinggi memangku gitar, menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri, melantunkan bait demi bait lirik indah yang terasa makin indah dengan suara bak gemerincing loncengnya. Semuanya tampak sempurna ditambah panggung itu gelap dan hanya terdapat satu lampu sorot yang menerpa sosok malaikatnya. Sama seperti hari itu, sekali lagi telinga Mark mendadak tuli. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Haechan bagai pria manisnya adalah pusat rotasi dunianya. _Memang benar kan?_

Tak terasa _showcase_ tersebut memasuki sesi _interview_. Terlihat sang pembawa acara menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dari fans yang telah tertera pada _sticky note_ dipapan putih sampingnya. Yang dapat Mark tangkap kebanyakan hanya membicarakan tentang album keduanya dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Haechan yang sudah Mark hapal luar kepala.

Tapi kemudian sang pembawa acara tiba-tiba memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatnya menegang. Sedangkan Haechan di atas sana hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

"Nah, kali ini giliran pertanyaan yang sedikit lebih serius dan ku rasa seluruh penggemarmu juga merasa penasaran akan hal ini." Ujar sang pembawa acara pada Haechan yang mulai tersenyum malu begitu menyadari _sticky note_ yang dipilih oleh pembawa acara itu.

 _Hall_ itu mendadak hening. Terlihat para penonton yang hadir menunggu sang pembawa acara untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya yang terkesan sengaja diulur-ulur.

Terkekeh sebentar melihat reaksi para penonton, sang pembawa acara melanjutkan kalimatnya, membaca pertanyaan pada _sticky note_ yang dipegangnya.

"Haechan-ssi, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Seisi _hall_ menjadi riuh seketika. Tapi berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Mark yang tertegun dibangkunya.

Tawa Haechan terdengar menanggapi antusiasme penggemarnya. Maniknya ia sapukan ke seluruh _hall_ dan berhenti tepat pada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Haechan memberikan Mark senyum sekilas selebum menjawab pertanyaan sang pembawa acara dengan mantap.

"Ya, aku punya."

Riuh makin menjadi-jadi membuat sang pembawa acara bertepuk tangan dan diiringi oleh para penggemar Haechan.

"Akhirnya kau mau buka suara tentang hal ini, senang mendengarnya. Lalu apakah kami mengenalnya seperti berita yang tersebar di luar sana?" Tebak sang pembawa acara mengingat berita tentang Haechan yang menjalin kasih dengan salah satu aktor terkenal satu agensinya yang memang sedang ramai diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak, dia bukan dari kalangan artis. Aku mengenalnya sejak 6 tahun lalu dan sekarang hubungan kami sudah berjalan 5 tahun." Jelas Haechan mengklarifikasi.

Pekikan terkejut memenuhi _hall_ mendengar penjelasan Haechan yang tidak diduga-duga. Jadi selama ini berita yang sedang marak di media tidak benar? Lalu siapa pria beruntung itu kalau bukan Jeno? Karena seperti yang publik tau, Haechan tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan sosok lain selain Jeno.

"Whoaa benarkah? Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Kapan kiranya kau akan mengenalkannya ke depan publik?"

Haechan kembali melayangkan maniknya ke arah Mark yang masih senantiasa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Haechan tersenyum meyakinkan dan menjawab. "Secepatnya."

Sang pembawa acara kembali bertepuk tangan cukup puas dengan jawaban Haechan yang juga diikuti oleh seluruh penonton di _hall_ itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan sangat menunggu saat-saat itu kalau begitu."

Dan pertanyaan seputar sosok kekasih tersembunyi Haechan itu, mengakhiri sesi _interview_ nya.

 _Showcase_ akhirnya berakhir dengan lagu penutup yang dilantunkan oleh Haechan. Semua penonton bergerak meninggalkan _hall_ sedangkan beberapa masih setia dibangkunya termasuk Mark. Selang beberapa saat begitu dirasa _hall_ sudah cukup sepi dan bebas dari paparazzi, Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang panggung berniat menghampiri sang kekasih.

Pihak agensi tau jika Haechan menjalin hubungan dengan pebisnis muda itu –sosok kekasih yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, jadi tidak heran Mark santai-santai saja berinteraksi dengan Haechan didepan para staff. Toh tidak ada larangan untuk menjalin hubungan, hanya saja tidak untuk dipublikasikan –sampai waktunya tiba.

Haechan tersenyum cerah melihat kekasih tampannya terlihat dari ujung lorong. Haechan berlari mendekat, setelahnya menarik tangan Mark masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu. Menutup pintu dengan segera untuk mendapat waktu berdua mereka.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Haechan menuntut dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangan Mark.

Mark terkekeh. Haechan yang antusias dengan mata berbinar sungguh menggemaskan. Tangan kanannya ia lepaskan untuk menggusak pelan surai madu milik Haechan.

"Kau selalu mengagumkan, sayang." Puji Mark dengan senyum bangga. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu wajah Mark berubah menjadi datar dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku lebih suka menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri."

 _Mark tidak pernah berubah._

Haechan terkekeh mengingatkan Mark tentang perjanjian mereka beberapa waktu lalu setelah insiden hampir tertabraknya Haechan yang mengatakan bahwa Mark akan selalu percaya padanya dan tetap mendukungnya berada di dunia yang ia inginkan."Tapi kau sudah berjanji."

Mark mendengus kesal. Melepas satu genggaman tangan Haechan yang tersisa, memandang Haechan dengan tatapan tajam dan nada yang kekanakan. Lucu sekali.

"Kau tidak lihat berapa banyak yang mengelu-elukan mu, huh? Membuat telinga dan mataku sakit saja."

"Kau cemburu?" Goda Haechan yang membuat Mark memutar matanya malas.

"Perlu ditanya?"

Haechan tergelak lebih keras sekarang. Melihat Mark merajuk karena cemburu tak beralasannya adalah hiburan paling menyenangkan baginya. Sedangkan Mark sendiri, pria itu memusatkan kembali maniknya menuju Haechan setelah sebelumnya menolak akibat rasa kesalnya. Mark ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Haechan tertawa lepas. Sihir yang selalu bekerja. Tawa Haechan selalu berhasil meredakan rasa kesalnya.

"Tapi terimakasih atas sesi _interview_ nya."Ujar Mark setelahnya mengingat tentang sesi _interview_ tadi yang sukses membuatnya berdebar sekaligus bahagia bukan main.

Haechan menghentikan tawanya berganti dengan sebuah senyuman terbaik miliknya. Kedua tangannya meraih pinggang kokoh Mark, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua, berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi kanan Mark, dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang makin meluap.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Haechan sedang berada di mobil dan dikendarai Mark sekarang. Kemarin malam Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak bisa menghadiri undangan _showcase_ nya, jadi pasangan suami-istri yang baru resmi menikah satu tahun lalu itu, menggantinya dengan sebuah undangan makan malam di kediaman mereka. Taeyong bilang untuk merayakan album keduanya. Haechan pikir itu bukan hal yang buruk karena ia memiliki satu minggu penuh sebelum memulai jadwal promosi dibeberapa stasiun tv nasional. Dan lagi, Haechan telah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi kakak dan kakak ipar Mark itu.

Mobil hitam Mark sudah memasuki pagar rumah milik Jaehyun. Memarkirkannya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. Bergerak keluar yang diikuti oleh Haechan untuk kemudian menuju pintu masuk.

Mark menekan tombol _bell_ di samping pintu demi menunjukkan norma kesopanannya walau ia sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah ini. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakkan Taeyong dengan senyum cerah.

"Kalian datang." Sambut pria cantik itu pada Mark dan Haechan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Taeyong bergerak mendekat ke arah Haechan. Meraih tubuh pria manis itu dalam pelukan. "Haechanie, calon istri adik iparku yang menggemaskan –"

"Hyung aku tidak." Koreksi Mark kala Taeyong menyebutnya menggemaskan.

"Ck, diamlah." Tidak ingin disalahkan, Taeyong memicing tajam pada sosok adik iparnya dari balik bahu Haechan.

"Selamat atas album keduamu." Ucap Taeyong melanjutkan dengan sebuah tepukan bangga pada punggung Haechan.

"Baby, setidaknya kau harus mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk terlebih dahulu." Terdengar suara lain yang lebih berat mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Jaehyun terlihat di sana –berdiri tepat di balik punggung sang istri.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Ayo masuk."

Setelah mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Tiga orang telah duduk manis di ruang tamu –minus Taeyong yang sedang mengambil minum di dapur. Jaehyun berapa disofa single bertingkah selayaknya tuan rumah. Sedangkan Haechan dan Mark duduk disofa panjang dengan kapasitas dua orang.

Tak lama setelahnya Taeyong datang dengan satu nampan berisi empat gelas _squash_ dan semangkuk kue kering buatannya sendiri. Merasa memiliki ide, alih-alih duduk disofa lainnya yang lebih luas, Taeyong memilih meringsekkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Mark. Tangan kurusnya mulai memeluk lengan Mark dan kepala yang ia jatuhkan pada bahu lebar sosok adik iparnya itu.

Jaehyun terkekeh disela kunyahannya pada kue kering dalam mulutnya, menyadari sang istri kembali bertingkah aneh setiap kali Mark berkunjung membawa serta Haechan bersamanya. Taeyong akan cenderung bergelayut manja pada Mark dengan sangat tidak tau malu mengabaikan keberadaan Jaehyun dan Haechan. Memangnya apa lagi? Tentu saja karena ia ingin melihat reaksi cemburu Haechan.

Pernah sekali sang istri bercerita disesi _night talk_ mereka di atas ranjang tentang bagaimana Mark mengatakan pada Taeyong bahwa Haechan tidak pernah sekali pun cemburu padanya. Dan mulai malam itu isi pikiran istri Jaehyun itu selalu dipeuhi dengan ide-ide 'mari membuat Haechan cemburu' yang ternyata memang benar adanya bahwa mustahil Haechan akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Haechan kelewat acuh, itu yang dapat Taeyong tangkap –ya meskipun kenyataan bahwa cinta Haechan untuk Mark tidak perlu diragukan lagi, hanya saja Taeyong pikir cemburu itu perlu sekali-kali.

Jaehyun mengalihkan maniknya dari sang istri menuju Haechan, mencoba mengamati reaksi kekasih adiknya itu. Tapi Haechan masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja, masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mencomot kue kering dalam mangkuk.

"Kau tidak cemburu, Haechan?" Tanya Jaehyun memastikan yang kini sukses membuat perhatian teralih dari kue kering.

Taeyong sendiri sedang memberi _eye contact_ pada Jaehyun, mengedipkan matanya senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun.

"Huh?" Tanya Haechan tidak mengerti. membuat Jaehyun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah sang istri yang sedang bermanja-manja pada sang adik.

"Percayalah hyung, kekasihku tidak pernah mencemburuiku." Kali ini Mark yang menjawabnya lebih dulu.

Haechan tengah menegak _squash_ nya, melirik Mark dari balik gelas bening menggunakan ekor matanya. Mencoba menilai apakah ia merasakan hal yang aneh yang dapat diartikan dengan kata 'cemburu' itu. Tapi ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Sampai sebuah jawaban Haechan membuat pasangan suami istri Jaehyun-Taeyong membuka mulutnya lebar tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya setampan apa dia sampai patut ku cemburui?"

 _Jleb_

Harga diri seorang Mark Lee sebagai Pria lajang paling diminati di seluruh negeri tercoreng saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Haechan mengatakannya? Seolah Mark bukan lah sesuatu yang patut dijunjung tinggi, saat seluruh wanita maupun pria di Korea Selatan berebut untuk mendapatkannya.

Sekali lagi ingatkan mereka bahwa itu adalah Lee Haechan. Satu-satunya pria manis arogan yang tidak akan pernah terancam dengan daerah teritorialnya.

Lagi pula menurut Haechan Taeyong ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa Haechan mencemburui kakak ipar Mark sendiri? _Hah_ , yang benar saja. Mungkin jika itu orang lain, akan berakhir berbeda. Bersyukur Mark adalah sosok kekasih yang dapat menjaga dirinya dengan baik –yang dimaksud di sini adalah dengan tidak berdekatan yang mempu menimbulkan kesalah pahaman bagi Haechan, lagi pula ia mengenal seluruh orang yang berhubungan dengan Mark karena kekasih tampannya selalu memperkenalkannya. Itulah alasan sebenarnya Haechan tidak pernah cemburu.

"Whoaa, Haechan benar-benar sesuatu." Puji Jaehyun yang merasa bahwa adiknya mendapat kekasih yang langka seperti Haechan.

Taeyong mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Mark. Mencebikkan bibirnya lucu karena kesal usahanya gagal. "Yah, Haechan tidak seru. Padahal aku berharap sukses membuatmu cemburu kali ini."

Mark terkekeh melihat wajah Jaehyun dan Taeyong. "Sudah ku bilang itu percuma."

Taeyong meraih gelasnya untuk mendapat satu tegak yang ia harap dapat meredakan rasa kesalnya. Sebelum tangan Mark menggoyangkan lengannya dengan tatapan berbinar kekanakan. "Hyung, hyung tidak lupa _spaghetti_ ku kan?"

"Ck, bocah ini. Ini acara perayaan untuk Haechan, kenapa jadi kau yang minta aneh-aneh?"

"Hyung." Rajuk Mark tambah menjadi yang sukses membuat Jaehyun bergidik ngeri.

 _Mengerikan._

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo ikut aku ke dapur." Ajak Taeyong pada Mark yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari adik iparnya itu.

Sepeninggal Taeyong dan Mark, suasana hening mendera ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun terpikir akan sesuatu yang ia pertimbangkan untuk dikatakan pada Haechan. Menilai apakah ada baiknya jika ia melakukannya sekarang? Tapi kemudian Jaehyun berpikir tentang bagaimana ucapan orang tuanya dan tentang perasaan Mark juga. Membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk melakukannya saat ini juga.

 _Ya, ini demi Mark._

"Haechan, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Ajak Jaehyun yang mengundang tanda tanya bagi Haechan. Tapi pria manis itu tetap berakhir dengan anggukan mengiyakan.

Jaehyun berjalan lebih dulu membawa langkahnya menuju halaman samping rumahnya yang diikuti Haechan dari belakang.

Di sini indah dan Haechan selalu menyukainya terlebih jika itu malam hari. Bagaimana riak air kolam renang yang tenang memantulkan lampu taman yang temaram dengan ribuan bintang dilangit malam. Bukankah itu sempurna?

Jaehyun berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dan diikuti oleh Haechan. Menerawang ke depan sebelum sosok kakak Mark itu mulai membuka suara memecah keheningan. "Orang tua kami akan datang seminggu lagi."

Haechan hanya diam memperhatikan Jaehyun. Memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa karena pria di sampingnya itu terlihat seperti akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan ini padamu atau tidak." Timbang Jaehyun sedikit tidak yakin.

Kemudian Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan ke arah Haechan. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi Haechan, kau perlu tau bahwa orang tua kami sering bertanya kapan kiranya Mark akan menikahimu."

 _Deg_

Pipi Haechan perlahan dihiasi semburat merah samar.

"Ah itu –" Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Haechan tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup. Tidak pernah sekali pun terpikir olehnya bahwa topik sakral ini yang Jaehyun ingin katakan.

"Kalian sudah menjalani hubungan cukup lama dan sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan. Aku tau kau terikat kontrak dengan pekerjaanmu. Mark mengerti dan memakluminya. Tapi aku juga tau kalau dia sebenarnya ingin sekali merealisasikan keinginan orang tua kami. Aku berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk mencoba melamarmu tapi dia bilang dia masih harus menunggumu. Aku tidak tau jika mungkin ada alasan lain selain itu yang membuatmu menundanya, tapi kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, Mark juga sudah mapan, jadi mau tunggu apa lagi?"

"Hyung, aku -"

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Haechan yang mulai gelisah memainkan jarinya tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya memaksamu. Hanya saja Haechan, jika kau sudah siap maka katakanlah, karena adikku hanya akan terus menunggumu tanpa berniat memulainya lebih dulu."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jaehyun menepuk pelan bahu Haechan berniat memberinya sedikit semangat dan mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Haechan seorang diri yang kini mulai berpikir akan seluruh rentetan kalimat yang Jaehyun ucapkan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara perayaan kecil-kecilan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat malam sudah cukup larut. Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan selama perjalanan. Sesekali memandangwajah manis kekasihnya kala mobilnya harus berhenti karena lampu jalan. Sedangkan Haechan tidak dapat menahan pipinya untuk tidak memerah karena kelakuan Mark itu.

 _Selain karena alasan lain yang sedang ia pertimbangkan matang-matang sejak tadi._

Mobil hitam Mark memasuki kawasan gedung apartemen Haechan. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk lobi karena malam ini ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

10 menit telah berlalu, Haechan masih enggan melepas genggaman tangan Mark. Mark yang tidak mengerti hanya membiarkan sampai Haechan selesai tanpa berniat memutusnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Haechan sedang merindukannya mengingat belakangan hubungan mereka melalui waktu yang berat –pikirnya.

"Mark." Panggil Haechan akhirnya.

Masih dengan manik yang sedari tadi memandang Haechan dalam diam, Mark hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. "Eum?"

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?" Tawar Haechan.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Bukannya tadi Haechan bilang ingin langsung istirahat saja.

"Ada apa?"

Haechan menatap Mark dengan pandangan sarat akan permohonan. "Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Kau bilang besok pagi mau mengunjungi orang tuamu. Kau harus istirahat, sayang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan saat ini juga. Mau ya, eum?" Bujuk Haechan yang kini mulai merengek sambil memegang tangan Mark dengan kedua tangan.

Mark menghela napas pelan. Selamanya ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Haechan.

"Baiklah."

Mark kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Kali ini memarkirkannya dengan benar pada _basement_ apartemen Haechan. Menuntun kekasih manisnya untuk segera menuju apartemen miliknya.

Tapi begitu sampai di sana, bahkan kala mereka sudah duduk nyaman pun, Haechan kembali terdiam seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi di mobil. Mark memutuskan untuk memberi waktu tapi ia tidak bisa menahan penasarannya lebih lama lagi setelah 15 menit berlalu begitu saja.

"Sayang, kau baik? Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kenapa dari tadi hanya diam?" Tanya Mark sedikit khawatir.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia sedang gelisah."Aku –aku.."

"Ya?"

 _Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?_

Haechan memantapkan hatinya. Menggingit pelan bibirnya dan mulai mengangkan wajahnya untuk kembali manatap Mark.

"Eum –bagaimana menurutmu tentang –tentang gagasan pernikahan?" Ujar Haechan dengan nada yang semakin memelan di ujung kalimatnya. Tapi karena jarang mereka yang cukup dekat, membuat Mark masih dapat menangkap keseluruhan kalimat Haechan dengan jelas.

"Pernikahan?" Tanya Mark memastikan. Merasa aneh karena sang kekasih mendadak membicarakan topik sacral itu.

Haechan kembali gelisah begitu melihat Mark yang seperti menuntut jawaban lebih lanjut darinya. "A –ah itu. Temanku akan melangsungkan pernikahan secepatnya. Ya be –begitu."

Haechan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa mendadak secanggung ini hanya karena mendapat tatapan menuntut dari Mark.

 _Mulut bodoh, omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?_

"Lalu?" Desak Mark lebih lanjut yang sukses membuat HAechan menelan ludahnya susah payah tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Lalu –aku.."

Merasa Haechan terlalu gugup, Mark meraih tangan Haechan untuk digenggamnya. Mengusapnya lembut agar Haechan jauh lebih tenang. "Sayang, kenapa kau gugup sekali? Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya. Ada apa, eum? Kenapa malam ini kau jadi aneh sekali?"

Haechan akhirnya luluh juga dengan apa yang Mark lakukan dan ucapkan. Membuatnya kembali mendapat keberanian untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

"Mark, apa –apa kau tidak ingin meresmikan hubungan kita?"

"Meresmikan?"

"Maksudku, ma –maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin eum –menikahiku?"

 _Menikah?_

"Apa?"

 _Haechan benar mengatakan sesuatu tentang menikahinya kan?_

 _Tunggu, tunggu dulu –_

Seketika Mark tertawa keras saat itu juga. Apa ini? Menikah?

Haechan memberengut kesal melihat Mark yang malah tertawa. Dasar bodoh! Tidak tau apa kalau Haechan butuh keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Dan lihat apa yang ia dapat? Sebuah tawa keras. Mark sukses membuat Haechan benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Dasar menyebalkan!" Hardik Haechan dengan nada meninggi sarat akan kekesalan. Setelahnya ia melepas genggaman tangan Mark pada tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeunggungi pria tampan tapi bodoh itu.

Mark yang sadar bahwa ia keterlaluan, akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. Meralih membujuk Haechan dengan menyentuh bahunya yang dibalas dengan tepisan tidak suka.

Tidak ingin menyerah, Mark memindah tubuhnya menjadi di depan Haechan. Dapat pria tampan itu lihat bagaimana kekasih manisnya melipat tangan di depan dada, enggan menatapnya dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya ditekuk dan bibir mencebik lucu. Oh, ingin sekali Mark menerkamnya sekarang juga. Jika tidak ingat bahwa kekasihnya sedang kesal tentu saja.

"Hey hey, lihat aku." Bujuknya sekali lagi meraih kedua tangan Haechan yang kini tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah dikatakan Jaehyun hyung tadi padamu."

Tubuh Haechan menegang. Maniknya membulat lucu dan mulai kembali menatap Mark."Kau tau?"

"Aku melihatnya membawamu."

Mark tersenyum tipis. Maniknya telah berubah menjadi serius menatap Haechan.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini, dan aku pun tidak pernah mencoba bertanya padamu. Tapi jika yang kau bicarakan adalah keinginan orang tuaku, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Manikahimu? Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi aku tau kau belum siap untuk itu." Jelas Mark menerka kemungkinan yang telah diucapkan Jaehyun pada Haechan. Jika itu tentang pernikahan, maka tidak ada yang lain tentang topik yang sering orang tuanya bicarakan. Karena sekalipun Mark tidak pernah membawa-bawa kata sakral itu kepada siapa pun selain orang tua dan kakanya. Itu pun bukan Mark yang memulai.

Mark memikirkannya tentu saja, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menyuarakannya mengingat sang kekasih –satu-satunya pria yang ingin ia nikahi terikat oleh pekerjaan yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Mark, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mark hanya tidak ingin Haechan merasa tertekan dan hanya memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai waktunya tepat.

"Kau tau, keadaan kita saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Aku mencintaimu, akan terus begitu, dan menunggu bukan perkara yang berat untukku. Aku akan memberimu waktu selama apa pun itu. Jadi sayang, jangan terburu-buru. Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa." Tuntas Mark dengan genggaman tangan yang makin mengerat.

Pandangan Haechan melemah, tidak menyangka Mark akan sejauh itu memikirkannya. Membuat Haechan menjadi satu-satunya pertimbangan dibalik segala keputusan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Terkadang Haechan bertanya, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan pria sesempurna Mark untuknya? Pria yang sanggup memberinya alasan tanpa batas untuk makin mencintainya.

Dan Haechan rasa, sekarang ia tidak membutuhkan alasan lain lagi. Semua yang ia butuhkan dalam dunia ini sudah sangat cukup dengan sosok pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mark, ku rasa –ku rasa aku sudah siap sekarang." Final Haechan dengan pipi yang dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Ya?" Mark tidak dapat menahan wajah terkejutnya akan kalimat yang Haechan ucapkan barusan.

"Ku bilang aku sudah siap. Aku akan menerimanya kalau pun kau melamarku sekarang juga."

 _Tunggu dulu –_

Masih tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba, Mark kembali bertanya pada Haechan untuk memastikan. "Haechan, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Kepala Mark mendadak pening. Tangannya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Haechan, beralih mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sulit percaya bahwa hari ini akan terjadi secepat ini."

Mark menatap kembali Haechan mencari keseriusan dalam manik kekasihnya, dan ia mendapat seluruh apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan menghembuskan napas pelan, Mark mulai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini benar datang. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi, Mark bergerak menerjang umpan yang telah Haechan lemparkan.

 _Jadilah pria sejati, Mark. Dan lakukan sekarang._

"Baiklah, biar ku ulang seperti yang seharusnya."

Mark berdiri dari sofa, beralih ke depan Haechan dengan merendahkan tubuhnya yang menumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangannya mulai kembali meraih tangan mungil Haechan untuk digenggam, meletakkannya tepat di atas paha milik kekasihnya itu.

Mark mulai menatap tepat pada manik Haechan dengan seluruh keseriusan dan perasaan yang ia miliki. Bersiap melontarkan kalimat panjang yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam selagi menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang lah waktunya.

"Haechan, terhitung 6 tahun kita bertemu dan 5 tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana pertama kali aku terpesona melihatmu di tengah keramaian dengan sebuah gitar dan suara indahmu. Siapa sangka hari itu kemudian mengantarku pada sebuah kata cinta. Kita sudah melalui banyak hal, dan ku rasa itu cukup sebagai pertimbangan bahwa kita dapat melalui segalanya berdua. Aku bukan pria romantis seperti apa yang kau ceritakan lewat lirik-lirik lagumu, tapi kau perlu tau bahwa aku akan berusaha selalu membahagiakanmu dengan caraku."

Mark mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam untuk kemudian mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang mampu merubah status mereka sekarang.

"Jadi Lee Haechan, apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tau bahwa kalimat itu akan terucap, tapi tetap saja berhasil menciptakan degupan keras yang terasa ingin membobol tulang rusuk mereka.

Haechan tersenyum manis. Senyum terindah yang pernah Mark lihat selama 6 tahun ini. Menjawab kalimat Mark dengan sangat jelas yang sanggup membuat Mark merasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bersedia."

Mark tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menarik tubuh Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Senyum dan rona bahagia tidak dapat ditahan terpancar jelas diwajah keduanya. Haechan membenamkan wajahnya tepat didada Mark, menikmati bagaimana degup menggila jantung mereka saling bersahutan. Sebelah tangan Mark makin merapatkan tubuh Haechan dalam pelukannya dengan tangan satunya lagi mengusap lembut surai madu milik Haechan.

"Maafkan aku tidak membawa cincin. Ini terjadi dengan sangat tidak terduga." Ucap Mark yang membuat Haechan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Siapa sangka hari ini berakhir dengan momen bahagia mereka. Bukankah takdir sangat ahli membuat alur kisah yang tidak terduga?

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Haechan."

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, keesokan paginya Mark mengantar Haechan ke rumah orang tua pria manisnya itu –dengan alasan lain tentu saja. Meminta ijin untuk menikahi putra semata wayang mereka yang tidak disangka-sangka mendapat sambutan hangat dan pelukan bahagia dari keduanya. Mark juga telah memberitahu kedua orang tuanya akan niatnya menikahi Haechan yang tentu saja mendapat respon yang serupa mengingat orang tuanya lah yang paling menginginkan Mark untuk segera menjadikan Haechan menantu mereka.

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah orang tua Mark menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, secara resmi Mark mengenalkan Haechan ke publik sebagai pendampingnya. Pertunangan mereka diadakan besar-besaran mengingat keluarga Mark adalah pebisnis terkenal.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, hingga bias sinar matahari dari jendela yang tidak ia tutup tirainya membangunkan Mark dari tidur nyamannya. Mark terbangun dengan senyum cerah yang tidak dapat digambarkan. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang merada dimeja nakas samping ranjang untuk kemudian membuka laman _browser_ nya. Mark terkekeh menyadari dirinya yang berubah menjadi seantusias ini hanya karena ingin melihat berita tentangnya dan Haechan semalam.

Semuanya sudah sangat jelas dan Mark memberi keleluasaan bagi para paparazzi untuk hadir dalam acara pertunangannya semalam. Harusnya mereka dapat membuat artikel seperti apa yang ia inginkan, kan? Bukan lagi sebuah terkaan seperti apa yang pernah media kabarkan tentang Haechan dan Jeno. _Ck, rumor murahan._

"Kali ini ku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku." Ucap Mark seorang diri pada ponselnya yang menampilkan situs pencarian Naver.

Beberapa artikel muncul setelah mengetikkan _keyword_ yang ia cari. Dan Mark tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya hanya karena melihat deretan artiket dengan judul sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Rupannya paparazzi melakukan kerjanya dengan baik kali ini.

 **[Pebisnis Muda Paling Diminati –Mark Lee, Segera Mengakhiri Masa Lajangnya]**

 **[5 Tahun Menjalin hubungan, Lee Haechan Mengenalkan Sosok Kekasih Ke Depan Publik]**

 **[Mark Lee dan Lee Haechan Akan Menyelenggarakan Pernikahan Bulan Depan]**

"Ini baru benar." Ucapnya seorang diri kembali dengan nada meninggi –sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Jari panjangnya bergerak membuka salah satu artikel dan menggesernya hingga sampai pada kolom komentar.

 **Whoaa tak ku sangka ternyata berita yang tersebar selama ini hanyalah hoax.**

 _Tentu saja._

 **5 tahun dan mereka menjalaninya dibelakang layar?Aku salut sekali.**

 _Aku memang hebat._

 **Aku tidak heran hati Haechan berlabuh pada pebisnis muda itu, mengingat Mark adalah lajang paling diminati. Aku saja menginginkan Mark.**

 _Maafkan aku, sayangnya hatiku hanya milik Haechan seorang._

 **Setelah ku pikir-pikir mereka terlihat serasi.**

 _Kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan saling melengkapi._

 **Bukankah perpaduan antara pebisnis dan penyanyi sangat unik?**

 _Kami sempurna._

 **Pria sedingin Mark memang membutuhkan sosok seceria Haechan.**

 _Haechan adalah definisi dari segala yang ku butuhkan._

 **Aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka, tapi aku mendukung mereka.**

 _Memang harusnya seperti itu._

Masih dengan manik yang terfokus pada layar ponsel dan senyum bodohnya, sebuah suara terdengar mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Membuat perhatiannya seketika teralih dari komentar-komentar yang tengah ia baca.

"Mark."

Mark tersenyum cerah melihat kekasih manisnya yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya semalam terbangun. Matanya terbuka meskipun masih terlihat sayu, surainya terlihat berantakan yang demi Tuhan itu adalah pemandangan terindah di paginya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Mark beringsut mendekat, meraih tubuh Haechan untuk dibawa ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Mark dengan tangan yang menyingkirkan helaian surai Haechan yang menutupi manik indah favoritnya.

Haechan mengangguk dan membalas pertanyaan Mark dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang melayang-layang. "Eum."

Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Mark, mencium aroma maskulin dari pria tampannya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sedang apa?" Cicit Haechan pelan dengan wajah yang sudah mendogak ke atas, mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik tajam Mark yang memandangnya lembut.

"Melihat-lihat artikel tentang kita." Jawab Mark sambil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gembil Haechan.

Haechan terkekeh pelan. Pipinya merona cantik yang sukses membuat Mark gemas bukan main nyaris tidak dapat menahan diri.

Tangan mungil milik Haechan terkepal untuk memukul dada Mark pelan. "Kau menggelikan. Senang, huh?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Mark dengan mantap.

Haechan pikir ini adalah keputusan paling tepat. Kalau pun nanti Mark menyuruhnya berhenti dari dunianya, ia akan sangat rela menurutinya karena satu-satunya dunia yang paling Haechan inginkan saat ini adalah berada dalam dunia Mark.

Tangan Haechan bergerak terangkat menuju rahang pria tampannya. Keduanya terlibat saling pandang cukup lama, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang terasa makin meluap. Manik Haechan meredup dengan kilatan gairah dari manik milik Mark. Pipi gembil itu makin merona merah memahami apa yang Mark ingin lakukan setelah ini. Tangan Mark meraih leher belakang Haechan. Setelahnya mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus jarak barang satu inchi sekali pun.

 _Chu_

Bibir tipis Mark meraup bibir penuh Haechan. Memanggutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Menyesap dua kelopak atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Merasa tidak leluasa dengan posisinya sekarang, Mark mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi berada di atas Haechan dengan satu lengan yang menahan tubuh tegapnya untuk tidak menindik pria mungilnya tanpa melepas panggutan bibir mereka. Tangan yang awalnya berada dileher kini beralih ke pinggang ramping milik Haechan. Menariknya semakin merapat. Sedangkan kedua tangan mungil Haechan yang sejak tadi hanya terkulai lemah, kini ikut ambil andil dengan mengalung dileher Mark, menuntut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aura makin memanas. Haechan yang merasa kewalahan dengan ciuman pria tampan di atasnya itu, menarik sejumput surai kelam milik Mark untuk menyadarkan pria kalap di atasnya itu tentang kebutuhannya bernapas.

Mark tersenyum tipis di sela ciumannya. Bibirnya melepas panggutan pada bibir Haechan, memberikan tunangannya apa yang ia butuhkan. Haechan segera meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Maniknya masih terpejam erat sisa menahan terpaan gairah. Manik Mark semakin berkilat penuh mendamba saat melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Haechan yang terpejam, wajah memerah merona, dan bibir basah yang terbuka lebar mencoba mengais udara dengan serakah.

Merasa dipandangi, Haechan akhirnya membuka matanya setelah dirasa dapat menormalkan napasnya. Maniknya segera bersibobrok dengan manik tajam milik Mark. Mark tersenyum yang juga dibalas dengan senyum terbaik miliknya. Setelahnya Mark mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali, namun kali ini bukan ciuman dibibir yang ia dapat, tapi sebuah kecupan lembut penuh luapan perasaan dikeningnya.

"Kau milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 _Author's corner_

Teruntuk **Ica** teman ghibahin Mark panjang kali lebar tiada ujung yang sabtu kemarin resmi mendapat gelarnya, happy graduation dear~ Wish you all the Jjang. Satu ff oneshot buat hadiah kelulusanmu dari pulau seberang. Aku tau kamu penggemar berat school life, tapi sayangnya aku gak jago bikin genre itu. Juga sesuatu tentang FTV SCTV yang recehnya gak kelar-kerlar HAHAHA jadinya seadanya deh. Semoga yang dadakan ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Buat **Nea** , welcome back dear~ Dan oh astagaaa aku punya banyak hutang padamu TT. Otakku lagi muter tak berujung tentang ff request mu dan something about 'fuckable' yang gaada progress sama sekali dariku, maafkan aku TT. Mood bacaku lagi anjlok banget sampe Ica harus cekokin beberapa ff buat dongkrak, but well sepertinya tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan. Kenapa aku masih bisa lanjutin projectku dan malah sekarang bikin project baru lagi?Karena ya, projectmu terlalu AWESOME sampe aku harus mikir keras buat paling gak sedikit memuaskanmu. I will try hard later, meskipun gatau kapan dapet wangsitnya. Kayaknya aku harus berlama-lama semedi di pura samping rumah deh TT.

Buat para readerku tersayang, kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, PM via web mungkin bakal slowres karena aku jarang buka pake laptop kalo gak pas publish aja, sama juga kalo PM via aplikasi karena gaada notifikasinya. Dan entah kenapa antara versi web sama versi aplikasi diponsel PM-nya gak sync –gak ke record dikeduanya. Aku gatau kenapa dan sampe sekarang pun gak nemu solusinya. Jadi, kalo kalian merasa kirim sesuatu ke aku dan gak dapet balesan juga itu artinya aku blm buka. Untuk mempermudah, yang udah aku kasih id LINE langsung chat aja, ini insyaAllah bisa fastres kalo aku gak lagi sibuk.

Kindly press love on the bottom, I'm waiting for your reviews~

Udahan gitu aja. Sampai jumpa dipublish-an selanjutnya. Salam MarkHyuck shipper. Saranghae~


End file.
